Presentation documents, such as a digital slideshow generated in Microsoft PowerPoint, a digital word processing document generated in Microsoft Word, or a digital online presentation generated in Microsoft Sway, may include text, images, and other content. A presentation document may include a template that defines characteristics of the document, such as a color scheme, text size, font type, image size, and layout of content. Templates may be created by users or may be obtained by users from a repository of templates, which may be maintained on a network-accessible database. Additionally, certain content may be animated in a presentation document. For example, text in a slide of a digital slideshow may appear after a predetermined time delay or upon a mouse click, or an image may fade in on, fade out of, or be panned across the slide. In some instances, software may be used to automatically detect points of interest on an image and apply animation based on the detected points. For example, the image may be panned from a first detected point of the image to a second detected point of the image while presenting a slide.